Lies
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan has a crazy ex-girlfriend who tries to get Dan back by making up multiple lies to break Dan and Phil up.


Dan sighed as he walked into the lounge, where his boyfriend was sitting on the couch.

It had been a very long day for Dan. Dan had been sitting at his computer desk, editing away for his new video. He had been sitting there for hours before he decided it was time for a little break, it was dinner time anyways. Dan was hungry. He needed some food.

Dan's video wasn't the only thing Dan had to worry about though. His ex-girlfriend, Hailey, had been calling him and texting him all day. It had been over a year since they've broken up and she was still trying to get back. She knew very well that Dan had a boyfriend. She didn't care though. She still called him, as if they were still together. Dan hated it. And her. He hated her so much.

"You look stressed." Phil said as he watched his boyfriend walk in.

"I am stressed," Dan pouted as he walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Phil.

"What's going on Bear?" Phil asked as he wrapped his arm around Dan, pulling him closer.

"It's Hailey again. She won't stop texting me. She's been doing it all day," Dan whined.

"She's still trying to get back together with you? Hasn't it been a year?" Phil asked.

"More than a year. She's obsessed with me. I swear to God!" Dan yelled.

"She is. She even tried claiming you two had sex while we're together. She's mental," Phil said.

"You know that's a lie. I would never cheat on you," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"I know. Don't worry... I don't believe anything that comes out of that cow's mouth," Phil snapped. He pulled Dan even closer and kissed Dan's forehead. "Why don't we make some dinner? We'll make dinner together. I know cooking relaxes you," Phil said.

"I was hoping you would suggest that," Dan said as he looked up at Phil, smiling innocently.

Phil chuckled and then he kissed Dan gently. "Come on then..." Phil said as he stood up from the couch, pulling Dan up with him. He looked at Dan and smiled, and then he led the way out of the lounge. Phil was excited to make dinner with Dan. They made dinner together sometimes, but it was usually Dan who cooked diiner. Dan was definitely the better cook.

It was the next morning when Dan was woken up by the doorbell ringing. Dan sleepily walked down the stairs, quickly pulling on a shirt as he did so. He let out a yawn as he walked over to the door. Dan blinked a few times before he finally opened the door. He looked up and he was absolutely shocked when he saw Hailey standing in front of him.

Dan hadn't seen Hailey in months. She was still the same though. Same blonde hair. Same ocean blue eyes. Still very beautiful. Dan didn't miss seeing her though. That was for sure.

"For God sakes. What are you doing here?" Dan hissed. "It's like... what time is it?"

Hailey chuckled and shook her head. "Still the same old Dan. It's only 11 o'clock," she said.

"Still early for me. You know that," Dan said. He quickly shook his head. "What are you-"

"I had to tell you right away... I'm pregnant, Dan!" She squealed excitedly.

Dan's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide with shock. "Y-You're pregnant?"

"I am!" She exclaimed. "Gosh. I'm so excited,"

"Well, I- uh, congratulations... who's the father?" Dan asked.

"You are, silly..." She said. She smiled at him. "We're going to be parent's!"

Dan laughed. "That's funny. That's very funny. No, really... who's the father?" Dan asked.

"Dan, I'm being serious... you're the father," Hailey said quietly.

"Dan, who's at the door?" Dan immediately looked up and saw Phil standing at the top of the stairs. Dan sighed and then he opened the door, revealing Hailey.

Phil stood straight up as soon as he saw Hailey. "What is she doing here?" He asked.

"She came here to tell me that she's pregnant... and apparently it's mine," Dan mumbled.

"Wh-What?" Phil asked as he looked down at Dan. "Dan?"

Hailey smirked as soon as she saw the look on her face.

"Phil, it's not true! It's all bullshit!" Dan yelled. He looked over at Hailey. "How long are you?"

"Three months," Hailey told him. She pulled out a picture and showed it to Dan.

Dan took it and stared at it. The baby scan. Dan looked up at Phil, who was gone. Dan looked over at Hailey and glared at her. He gave the picture back to her. "Listen to me... you need to get over the fact that we're over. I've moved on. I'm in love with Phil. Stop calling me, stop texting me... and stop making up lies! If you really did care about me... then you would stop trying to ruin my relationship with Phil." Dan hissed. He slammed the door in her face.

Dan took a deep breath as he leaned against the door. He closed his eyes as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. He stood there a few seconds before he finally ran up the stairs. He went straight to Phil's bedroom. Dan nervously walked into the bedroom. He looked around and then he spotted Phil standing in front of his dresser, throwing clothes into a bag.

"Ph-Phil?" Dan asked nervously. He walked further into the room.

Phil glanced over at Dan for a quick second before he went back to going through his clothes.

"Please don't leave me," Dan begged as his eyes began to water up.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Phil asked angrily.

Deep down inside, Phil was more hurt than angry. But he didn't want to show Dan that he was hurt. He didn't want to be weak in front of Dan. It was taking everything in Phil not to break down in tears. He was hurt that Dan had cheated on him and gotten another girl pregnant.

"I-I can't believe you're actually believing that I... I would cheat on you with someone else, it's fucking Hailey! She makes up shit all the time! It's all bullshit!" Dan yelled.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Dan!" Phil yelled. He looked over at Dan. "I'm tired of dealing with all this drama! It's too much to deal with!" He took a deep breath.

"A-Are you giving up on us?" Dan asked quietly, his eyes beginning to water up.

Phil looked up at Dan, almost regretting it. "I'm sorry, Dan." He said.

Dan immediately turned around and ran out of Phil's bedroom.

It's been a month. A month since Dan had last seen Phil.

Phil didn't completely move out of the apartment. He just packed a few of his things and took off. Dan knew that he was staying at his parent's house though. Dan could go see him if he wanted, try to explain things to him... but he didn't want to make things worse than they already were. He didn't want to make Phil more upset with him.

But, Dan knew that he was innocent. Dan never cheated on Phil. Why would he cheat on Phil with some girl that he doesn't even want in his life anymore? He doesn't like Hailey. In fact, he hated her now more than ever. He wished she would just leave him alone.

Dan sighed as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. He needed to do something.

He couldn't stand not being with Phil. He needed Phil back in his life.

The worst part was that people, their subscribers, were starting to notice that something was up. They knew that Phil was staying at his parent's house. They knew something was going on between Dan and Phil. The radio show hadn't happend in a month. Dan was pretty sure that they had lost their jobs. Everything was just falling down and Dan hated it.

Dan finally walked over to his bed and grabbed his phone. He bit his lip as he went to his contacts and found Hailey's name. He wasn't sure why he even still had her number. Dan stood there a few seconds before he finally called Hailey. He needed answers, the truth.

"Dan?" Hailey asked when she finally answered the phone.

"Can you meet me somewhere?" Dan asked, not even bothering to say hello.

"Um... I guess. I'm surprised you called," Hailey said.

"I need to talk to you," Dan said. "Meet me at the park in an hour?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later," Hailey said. She hung up on him.

Dan couldn't help but notice how happy she sounded when she spoke to him.

Dan groaned and sat down on the bed, hiding his face in his hands.

He only hoped that he wasn't going to regret doing this.

An hour later, and Dan was at the park. He was sitting on a bench, waiting for Hailey.

"Dan?" Dan looked up and stood up as soon as he saw Hailey. He immediately noticed the little bump on her stomach. Dan didn't think that she was actually pregnant.

"So, you actually are pregnant?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hailey frowned. "Why would I lie about being pregnant?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"You've lied before," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's this about Dan?" Hailey asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"You and I both know that I didn't get you pregnant," Dan snapped.

"Dan..." Hailey began to say. She let out a sigh.

"No! Do you know what you did to mine and Phil's relationship? I haven't seen him in a whole fucking month! He actually left me!" Dan yelled. He took a deep breath.

"He actually left you?" Hailey asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, because he's tired of dealing with your shit. And so am I!" Dan yelled.

"Dan, stop yelling..." Hailey said calmly. "Look, I..."

"I don't want to hear anything from you. I don't want an explanation. I just want you to admit that the baby is not mine," Dan said. "Tell me the truth." He warned.

"What if it yours?" Hailey asked. "You never know..."

"No, I do know. I know that it's not mine. I've never ever been with anyone but Phil for the past year. I barely leave my apartment unless it's for work or something. You lied. Just fucking admit it Hailey! I just need you to be honest with me. Please. I miss Phil and I need him to come but he won't unless I have proof that the baby is not mine." Dan said. His eyes began to water up.

Hailey stared at him for a few seconds, chewing on her lip. She groaned. "Okay, fine!" She yelled, throwing her arms up. "The baby isn't yours."

"Why the fuck would you lie about that?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. I just... I miss being with you and I thought it would..."

"You thought Phil would leave me and I would just go crawling back to you because of the baby," Dan said. He scoffed and shook his head. "That's sick and fucked up. I hope you know that. I can't believe you would actually lie like that." Dan snapped.

"I'm sorry! I still have feelings for you Dan," Hailey said.

"You need to move on from me. I'm not getting back with you, okay? If you want... we can still be friends but I love Phil. I love him so much, and I need to go tell him..." Dan said. Hailey turned and quickly grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Hailey!" He yelled.

"Where are you going?" Hailey asked as she stared at him.

"I told you... I need to go tell Phil and bring him back home. I can't go another day being in that apartment alone. He needs to know the truth," Dan said. He pulled his arm back and walked away from her without saying another word to her.

Dan immediately got on a train and went straight to Phil's parent's house.

Dan walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. He looked up as soon as the door opened and held his breath as soon as he saw Phil standing there.

Phil stared at Dan for a few seconds before he went to shut the door.

"Phil, no!" Dan yelled as he quickly stopped the door from shutting.

"I don't want to hear from you, Dan!" Phil hissed.

"It's not mine," Dan said as he looked up at Phil. His eyes began to water up.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"The baby, it's not mine. I talked to Hailey earlier and she admitted it," Dan said.

Phil opened the door. "Are you telling the truth?" He asked.

"Phil, I knew it wasn't mine from the beginning. I told you... she makes up lies all the time. She told me herself. She made it up because she thought I would go back with her because of the baby. I would never cheat on you. I don't even like this girl anymore." Dan explained.

"Dan, I..." Phil began to say. He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"We know the truth now. Will you please come home?" Dan asked hopefully.

"You've been lonely, haven't you?" Phil asked, smiling.

"So fucking lonely. You have no idea!" Dan whined, pouting.

Phil let out a laugh. "Of course I'll come home," he said.

Dan smiled. He ran up to Phil and hugged him. "I love you." He whispered.

Phil immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him back. "I love you too, Bear."


End file.
